


37 Heart Stitches

by WillowLovecraft



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mental Institutions, Mental ward AU, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowLovecraft/pseuds/WillowLovecraft
Summary: Dean winchester has been in the mental institute for a while now with no progress, but untill a blue eyed piece of heaven walks in. Will they grow together, fall apart or grow closer? Dean questions his sexuality, as well as his future with Castiel.





	37 Heart Stitches

[](https://postimages.org/)

When Dean was woken up from his deep sleep, a night where the nightmares hadn't made their presence made, he was mad. Even half a night where he didn't wake screaming and shaking, was a night that was scarce to him.

When the nurse tapped on the door, Dean thought it was time for breakfast, he worked for the kitchen in his spare time, avoiding groups and sometimes one on one time with his psychiatrist. He didn't mind, one of his flaws was talking about his past, and this place seemed to dwell on it everyday. "Come on in, Meg.''

The door opened, "How'd you know it was me?" She walked over, sitting on the empty adjacent bed in his room.

"It's always you when it's the night shift.'' Dean sat up and rubbed his face, his five o'clock shadow getting thicker and thicker by each day. He didn't seem to care, and he assumed the nurses and staff could tell.

"Well I do hate to wake you up, even with you sleeping most the night with no interuptions. But we have a new patient, your new roomate if he can't get along with Benny.''

"Okay?" Dean said with a sarcastic tone. "What's that got to do with me? What time is it?"

"It's 1 a.m. And the nurses have begged me to wake your ass up to make him somethin-''

"Why me? Can't you guys make sometin' in the kitchen? Not that hard.''

"Well, this guy hasn't eaten in days. Which means if he is willing to eat, we figured it could some of your good cooking. It'd be really nice of you Dean, and plus we can put a good word in and maybe you can skip working lunchtime for a nap.'' Meg stood up and stared at Dean for a moment and looked out into the hall. "This guy is fairly skinny, so if I can get him to eat somethin yummy, maybe he'll feel better.''

Her brown hair covering some of her heart shaped face, she seemed kind of emotional about this patient, her smart ass demeanor and bad attitude seem to fade away. "You know this guy?"

"Yea...We went to highschool together. His family is a bunch of nuts, except a few brothers who live too far away, so no doubt thats why he's in here." She looked back at Dean in a waiting gaze, "So! you wanna make him something?"

"Sure, sure. I will if it'll make the guy happy, and you, of course." Dean smirked and proceded to follow her down the hall, past the curved desk that the nurses sat behind, and to the locked door that led to the kitchen. He didn't see anyone around, not that that surprised him, but he figured he'd see at least a few nurses. Dean turned to the window that over looked the common room, and slid the iron bars up after Meg unlocked them.

There, sat a man with dark hair in blue scrubs that all the newbies were adorned in. "Hey man! You want something to eat?" He looked friendly enough to Dean, he sat there for a moment not looking up, but when he did, Dean could see the bright blue eyes from at least five feet away. He gave a weak, broken smile to Dean and nodded. "Well come over here and tell me what ya want." Dean slapped the counter and waved his hand over.

When he got up Dean noticed right away that there were two bandages over each of his wrists. Dean's heart dropped, he felt sorry for him, and he didn't feel sorry for anyone, except maybe Sammy, yet not even himself. He knew all too well what its like to hurt yourself, he knew from past experiences, unfortunalety.  
He scooted his chair in and sauntered over to Dean, he finally made it to Dean, he noticed his eyes where even brighter up close. But Dean could tell that depression had a cold veil over him, "So, what's your name?"

He looked down at the counter for a moment and said, "Castiel. I'm Castiel.''

"Castiel huh? That's a cool name,'' Dean couldn't help but to look down at his wide lips, and his mouth hung open, "I uh...yea, I'm Dean. I work back here, help cook and do dishes, keeps me busy most the time.''

Castiel smiled at him, not knowing what to say. "So? What's your favorite food? Please don't say sushi."

He laughed, ''No, sushi is not my favorite...I do like burgers fairly well...'' He seemed lost in thought.

"Well you're in luck, I make a mean burger." Dean gave him a wild grin, "Go sit down and I'll bring it out to ya.'' Castiel gave a small thank you and turned to leave, "Would you like some company? I'll make me a little midnight snack and join ya?"

Castiel gave a big grin, he nodded. "Okay then! Good.'' Dean smiled back and turned the lights on over the stove and got to work, to make the best damn burger he could come up with.

When he was about done with cooking the burger, letting the cheese melt, he went to toast the seedy bun, and called out to Castiel, "Hey! Cas! You like onions?!"

There was a pause, he thought maybe he had left, but Dean figured he was being shy. "No thank you.''

"Alright!" Dean didn't mind, he hated cutting up onions. He grabbed a bag of chips he thought Castiel might like, pork rinds. He put together the burger, and found himself a Little Debbie and brought their food to where Castiel was sitting. Still looking down, he placed his food down in front of him and he slightly jumped, "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to scare ya.''

Castiel gave looked up at him with a small smile and shrugged. Dean sat across from him, opening his packaged dessert. Castiel just stared at his food, "Look okay to you?"  
"Oh...yes it looks wonderful actually." He fidgeted in his chair, contemplating on what to do.

Dean looked down at his arms, the table covering his lower half perfectly. He took a bite and pondered for a moment, "Hey...I don't wanna be nosy...or embarass you. But I have a long sleeved shirt in my room if you want it." Castiel's stormy eyes brightened when Dean said this. "Plus you wont look like some newbie around here, They let you wear your own clothes in this place, thank god.''

"Oh." His teeth showing through his toothy grin.

"Well, come on. I'll get it for ya.'' Dean said with mouthful and waved his hand for him to follow him. Past the curve of the nurses station and a little ways down the hall, Dean led him into his room.

Castiel stood in the middle of the room as Dean rummaged through the top of his dresser drawer. When he found the dark blue sweatshirt he turned and saw that Castiel had his hands behind his back, a twinge of sympathy ran through Dean.

"Here you go bud.''

Castiel looked at what Dean was offereing to him, he beamed up at Dean. His eyes were bright with happiness, and grabbed a hold of the shirt, the shirt that Dean knew would make Castiels eyes pop.

"Thank you...so much.'' And with that Castiel tipped toed up to give a peck on Dean's slightly red cheek, leaving Dean's mouth slightly open with surprise.


End file.
